A driver circuit for driving a light circuit comprising at least one light emitting diode is of common general knowledge. Such a driver circuit comprises for example a source for producing an input signal, or is coupled to such a source. Owing to the fact that a relatively small amplitude difference between first and second output signals from first and second driver circuits may result in first and second light circuits producing mutually different light outputs, the mutually different light outputs having mutually different color points, the input signal should be produced relatively precisely. To produce the input signal relatively precisely, relatively precise components should be used. Such relatively precise components are relatively expensive.